The present invention relates to a power source element with connecting terminals, and more specifically relates to a power source element of the type having particular connecting terminal pieces welded to the element.
The conventional power source element with connecting terminals has constructions as shown in FIG. 3A or FIG. 3B. The FIG. 3A construction is comprised of a power source element 10, a pair of negative connecting terminal pieces 13 and positive connecting terminal pieces 14 welded to the element, and a circuit board 12. The element is mounted in parallel to the circuit board. The pair of connecting terminal pieces 13 and 14 are inserted into the circuit board and are soldered thereto, if necessary. The FIG. 3B construction is comprised of a power source element 10, a pair of negative connecting terminal piece 15 and positive connecting terminal piece 16 welded to the element, and a circuit board 12. The element is mounted perpendicularly on the circuit board 12. The pair of connecting terminal pieces 15 and 16 are inserted into the circuit board 12 and are soldered thereto, if necessary.
The conventional connecting terminal piece has shapes as shown in FIG. 4A and FIG. 4B. Referring to FIG. 4A, a folded connecting terminal piece 17 has a relatively great width in the order of 3 mm to 4 mm and is formed such that a tip end portion has a relatively small width of 0.75 mm. This tip end portion is provided with solder plating, if necessary. Referring to FIG. 4B, a planar connecting terminal piece 18 has similar shape and dimension to those of the connecting terminal piece 17.
The conventional power source element integrated with the connecting terminal pieces is arranged on a circuit board such that a total thickness or height of the power source element and the circuit board has a relatively great dimension, thereby causing drawback that the final product may have a great thickness. Further, the conventional connecting terminal piece integrated to the power source element has a narrow tip end portion of a relatively small mechanical strength, thereby causing drawbacks such as folding or bending of the tip end portion and deformation thereof.